A dishwasher is a domestic appliance into which dishes and other cooking and eating wares (e.g., plates, bowls, glasses, flatware, pots, pans, bowls, etcetera) are placed to be washed. A dishwasher includes a number of dishwasher racks which support such wares. Some dishwashers generate steam to facilitate the removal of tough soils such as burned-on or baked-on soils.